blazblue_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BlazBlue Fanon Wiki:Policy/Page Policy
Page edits Text formatting There is only one format to be used on the site. This style of formatting is default, so none of the users must apply it manually. When text is copied from, for example, text editor like Microsoft Office Word and pasted in Visual Mode, it changes in result formatting of the text - to prevent changing of text formatting, paste this text in Source Mode. Shortcuts Try to not use shortcuts. This virtual encyclopedia imitates something real, so in the result it should look reliable. Vandalism and language Removing content, adding trolling content to pages, and personally attacking a user in a page is considered vandalism. Vulgar terms in the wiki articles, forums, or anywhere else on the wiki are unwelcome. Editing someone's character Unless you are helping with, for example, spelling or have prior consent from said user, under no circumstances you are not allowed to edit another person's character. Making page more readable is allowed and that is the limit - you cannot just write your own description of someone's character. Crossing stories Crossing stories is allowed, but only when both authors give consent for this. You cannot use someone's character in your game or story when the author does not give you permission. Unregistered users Please log into your account before making edits, or in the case you do not have an account, please register. The page you edit may be reverted or altogether deleted by a moderator or administrator if you do not. Plagiarism Do not copy off from another character. This will be seen as plagiarism. If the person comes forth who originally made the character comes forth and makes a character that's eerily similar to another. You will be given a warning to change your character. Future attempts might see you make a suspension. Alongside that, creating characters with the same name from another universe, is frowned upon. So creating the main character from Persona 4, and calling it your character, may show you in a very negative light and ban you from all active RPs. Crossovers Crossovers are not accepted on this wiki. It is to be used exclusively for BlazBlue-relatead content, with no crossovers between the characters and worlds of other games, anime, and so on. Any direct crossovers (for example, "Street Fighter X BlazBlue", "Bleach VS. BlazBlue") will be deleted upon sighting. Page creation Image galleries Unless you have enough images to justify creating this kind of page for your character, do not create the page. It can just as easily be put on your character page. Categories Please, categorize every page to appropriate category. If the page is not categorized within 7 days, it will be deleted. *Basic categories for a character: Username's character, Non-''Playable Character, Protagonist (or ''Antagonist), ?''-tier Character, ''Gender Character Small pages Small pages (defined as anything beneath 3,000 bytes) that are devoid of content aren't allowed on this wiki. Pages that have nothing more than an infobox, a single sentence, or even a single sentence with an infobox will be deleted within three days of their creation. In that time, the creator may add new content to the page, at which point it will no longer be prone to deletion. Infoboxes This Wiki has many infoboxes. It includes: *Template:Dark Blue/Character - template for playable characters *Template:Red/Character - template for non-playable characters *Template:Purple/Anime Character - template for anime characters *Template:Light Green/Game - for games *Template:Game navigation - navigation between your games *Template:Red/Novel - for novels *Template:Blue Infobox/Anime - for animes *Template:Weapon Infobox - template for weapons *Template:User Template - template for user profiles *Template:Move List/Type 1 - move list type 1 contains row Literal Translation *Template:Move List/Type 2 - move list type 2 doesn't contain row Literal Translation *Template:Move List/Type 3 - move list type 3 doesn't contain rows English Name, Japanese Name, Literal Translation *Template:Green/Album - for soundtracks *Template:Purple/Area - for stages Category:Policy